


Don't do this

by dannilou1288



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannilou1288/pseuds/dannilou1288
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec goes to see Magnus after 1x10 to apologise but they have a heart to heart instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't do this

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I started to write after 1x10 before 1x11 was aired so disregards the trial. first foray into the fandom so let me know what you think?

‘Fuck’ Alec whispered running a hand through his hair, making the already chaotic locks stand on edge further. He had been here for a good ten minutes already, pacing outside the towering grey building. The block looked so normal on the outside but held something so dear and daunting to Alec, Magnus Bane. 

It had been just over 4 days since they had last seen each other at the institute, Alec had told Magnus that he was marrying Lydia and since that day it seemed that everything in his life had fallen apart. Jace and Clary were now on the run and his sister had been arrested for high treason.  
Sitting with Hodge and drinking had seemed like a good idea at the time but now the alcohol had hit him and hindered his judgement he started wondering not for the first time that night if he was doing what was right. When Alec had seen Magnus the last time he had seen the hurt in his eyes, he only wanted to apologise, no not wanted to, needed to. 

Alec pulled in a deep breath of the frost filled air and steadied his nerves before pressing the buzzer to the apartment. It was a couple of minutes before he heard a sounds, enough time for Alec to berate himself and question once again why he was here. 

A familiar voice sounded sounding slightly wary ‘Yes?’ the voice was distorted slightly by the old intercom box but was recognisable.  
‘Umm... It’s Alec, can we talk?’ there was a pause before he heard the box buzz and the click of the door being released, Alec darted forwards to open it before he could change his mind. The walk up the stairs never seemed longer and when he finally reached the door it was already open. 

‘Magnus?’ Alec called moving further past the threshold until he spotted the warlock standing by the window. 

‘Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to apologise.’ He cut himself off before he began rambling, he needed to see if there was a reaction from the older man, if he would even acknowledge him. Magnus turned around looking exhausted and worn down. He wore black leather trousers and a black shirt, his hair fell limp around his eyes and although there were traces of glitter Alec guessed it was not from recent application. 

‘You have my number do you not Alexander’ Magnus looked at the shadowhunter frown in place. ‘You need to prepare for your wedding I am sure’ 

Alec hesitated before walking forwards stopping five feet away before straightening not only his posture but his resolve.  
‘I do, I just needed to apologise to you. If things were different… I... just... Everything in my life is messed up right now and this is the one thing I can control. I need to say sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm sorry for that, I wish things weren't like this. I've said what I needed to... I’ll see you soon?’ Alec turned around and made to leave. 

‘I had heard about Isabelle, I am sorry she is a lovely girl we can only hope the silent brothers are lenient.’ Magnus sighed before walking towards the settee and gesturing to the seat next to him for Alec to take.  
‘I cannot say I agree with you marrying the girl but I understand why you feel obligated, I think it’s best if we maintain out distance for now... Given out predicament.’

‘Ok’ Alec swallowed hard fighting back his immediate reaction of hurt and focusing on his shoes instead  
‘If you think it’s for the best… I’ll see you around. I guess.’ Alec stood up quickly and walked to the door not looking at Magnus, he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping his progress. He spun around and was engulfed in two arms pulling his flush against the other man’s body, he froze at first unsure of what to do, where to place his arms. He soon settled his arms around the other man’s back and rested his chin on top of the other man’s head closing his eyes and relaxing into the hug. 

‘Thank you’ Alec whispered. Magnus tightened his arms around the shadowhunters middle and sighed.  
‘You look like you needed it.’ 

Alec still doesn't know how it happened but he found himself fighting back tears that threatened to overwhelm him. He swallowed harm before stepping back not allowing himself to get lost in the feeling of Magnus pressed against him. 

‘It’s not too late to call off the wedding Alexander’ Magnus let his arms fall limp around him missing the warmth from the hug. 

‘I wish I could, believe me. I need to do this for Izzy, for the Lightwood name.’

‘You don’t owe them this, never your freedom’

‘I owe it to Iz and Max, they shouldn't be punished for what our parents did.’

‘And you should?’ Magnus raised a single eyebrow and stepped back slightly giving Alec a disbelieving look. 

Alec threw up his hands ‘I know you don’t understand but can you please respect that I’m doing this, can you please support me? I need your support more than ever right now’ 

Magnus stepped forwards and grasped Alec’s cheeks between his hands and hesitated before their lips could touch, he looked up into Alec’s eyes.  
‘Tell me you don’t want this’ Alec screwed his eyes shut, he could feel the whisper of Magnus’s lips against his as he spoke and couldn't stop himself from closing the gap between them.  
It was more than he could have hoped for, there were no fireworks like he had heard first kisses were made of but it made the bottom of his stomach drop and his fingers twitch slightly before they flew into the warlock’s hair for purchase. His mouth parted and he felt the taste of tongue before his eyes flew open and he caught himself.  
He couldn't do this to himself or Magnus, so he gathered his willpower and stepped back. 

‘Don’t make this harder please?’ Alec whispered and ran out of the door on his way back to the institute, on his way back to his fiancé.


End file.
